Vingt et un jours chez les Armstrong
by Devil's nest
Summary: Il existe un châtiment pire que la peine de mort : un stage de trois semaines chez la famille Armstrong... C'est la punition de Kimblee. Suite d'A la Sauce Bond.
1. Intro

Il était une fois un manoir immense et magnifique, posé sur une propriété immense et magnifique. Il était habité depuis des générations par une famille immensément magnifique, et magnifiquement immense par moments. Dans cette famille immense, la dernière génération était composée d'une multitude de filles et d'un seul fils unique, magnifiquement imposant.

Il était une fois la famille Armstrong.

Il était une fois un cri d'effroi.

Il était une fois Kimblee qui sortit de la voiture, tiré par deux jumelles.

Il était une fois un psychopathe devenu souffre-douleur.

Il était une fois quelque chose de pire que la peine de mort.

- J'EN VOULAIS PAS DE CE STAGE, MOI !

Peut-être as-tu lu _A la Sauce Bond_, cher lecteur. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Kimblee est un vrai méchant, et Pride avait demandé à Mustang, Edward, Maes, Armstrong et Riza de le rammener. Après, il fallait décider quoi en faire. Ecartèlement, exécution, etc… et le châtiment inhumain auquel Kimblee a eu droit était le séjour de trois semaines chez les Armstrongs.

Voilà donc ce qu'on t'offre, cher lecteur : Le récit des 21 jours de calvaire de Kimblee… Un chapitre pour un jour, celava de soi.


	2. Attaque commando d'étoiles roses

_Je ne dirai pour ma défense qu'une seule chose : les deux jumelles sont à moi, et je viens de découvrir Olivia, vu qu'on m'en avait parlé. Donc… j'vais l'insérer une fois, promis._

_Je vous rappelle quand même que c'est le Kimblee de l'animé, en raison d'A la Sauce Bond…Gomen pour les fans._

* * *

**Le premier jour  
**Ou  
« _**Passez-moi une corde **_»

Evidemment, il avait fallut trouver un endroit où loger le pauvre alchimiste psychopathe. Mais c'est pas grave, la maison des Armstrong était suffisamment grande pour accueillir un bataillon entier. Ou encore des générations multiples. Bref, arrêtons de hurler de frayeur et intéressons-nous à ce pauvre Kimblee. Celui-là était toujours coincé dans les bras des deux jumelles, qui serraient fort en plus, assez pour qu'il ait des problèmes de circulation sanguine depuis au moins une heure. Mais sa dignité de psychopathe renommé l'empêchait de fondre en larmes. Ou d'hurler des injures. Enfin, c'était surtout les mains colossales du frangin de ces filles qui lui disaient « ta gueule, ou on te gifle ». Le visage d'Alex disait plutôt « qu'ils sont adorables ». Mais ça, on s'en fiche un peu. Lui et ses mains, ils pensent pas pareil. Enfin d'après moi.

Donc, après avoir rammené Kimblee à ses appartements (grande pièce, tapis, rideaux, lit à baldaquins, bureau, grande armoire…), les jumelles le lâchèrent enfin, et notre psychopathe préféré laissa échapper un grognement quand son sang afflua de nouveau dans ses mains. Il s'en serait retourné pour pleurer un bon coup, mais Alex était toujours là, scintillant.

- … Quoi ?

- Je dois rester avec vous Monsieur Kimblee, je suis chargé de vous surveiller.

Annonça le géant alors qu'une étoile rose allait percuter le front de l'Ecarlate, qui se le frotta, se demandant comment ça se faisait que les étoiles soient matérielles.

- Et si je tentais d'exploser quoi que ce soit ?

Il s'était remit à sourire, s'attendant à un sourcillement d'Alex. Mais non, il lui rendit même un sourire sympathique.

- Un cercle rendant impossible toute transmutation a été tracé autour de la demeure, voyez-vous.

La mâchoire de Kimblee se décrocha, puis il prit sa tête dans ses mains, tira sur ses cheveux en un geste rageur, et puis… il vit un mouchoir brodé sous son nez.

- Vous savez Monsieur Kimblee, même un homme comme vous a le droit de pleurer.

L'alchimiste fou jeta un regard noir à Armstrong avant de lui faire un grossier geste du bras, auquel répondit le blond par une mine surprise puis par une gifle phénoménale. Le cou de Kimblee fit d'ailleurs un angle approchant l'angle droit. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et regarda le géant, frappa dans ses mains et les posa sur lui.

…

Rien ne se passa, à part la seconde gifle que se prit l'Ecarlate. Alex prit un air sérieux, ses étoiles en disparurent même.

- Monsieur l'Ecarlate, sachez que si l'on vous a envoyé ici, chez nous, c'est bien pour que l'on vous rééduque… même si pour cela nous devrions vous traiter comme un enfant.

Bizarrement, Kimblee semblait à l'écoute. Enfin, il se tenait sa joue endolorie et regardait Armstrong comme un ahuri, jusqu'à ce qu'une étoile rose ne vienne lui percuter le front, l'envoyant tomber à la renverse.

Alex se redressa, souriant.

- Bien… pour commencer, il faudrait que vous vous changiez. Ce n'est guère élégant, ce que vous portez.

Kimblee baissa les yeux vers son costume bordeaux. Il aurait bien dit « maieuh », tiens.

* * *

C'est après un nombre important de gifles et de courses poursuites, d'envies de suicide intensives et de commando d'étoiles roses, que le résultat se fit enfin sentir.

- Vous avez enfin l'air de quelque chose, c'est bien.

Kimblee portait à présent une chemise blanche, un jean et des chaussures noires. Oui, il était présentable.

- Vous voulez rire ?

C'est le regard noir qu'il désigna ses cheveux à Alex. Cheveux dans tous les sens, il avait fallut beaucoup d'action pour arriver à forcer Kimblee à se changer.

- Si l'on omet ce détail, bien sûr. Allons, je suis sûr que Amélie et Félicie se feraient une joie de vous aider. A moins que vous ne préfériez que Catherine s'en charge.

Un doute envahit l'alchimiste Ecarlate.

- Amélie et Félicie ?

- Les jumelles.

Kimblee, qui était assit sur son lit, allait hurler avant qu'une étoile ne vienne percuter son front, l'envoyant tomber sur le dos.

- Il fallait le dire, que vous vouliez faire une sieste.

Le psychopathe, étendu sur le dos, les yeux en tourbillons, ne trouva rien à répondre, à part un son inintelligible.

* * *

Lorsque l'alchimiste émergea, non sans un certain mal de crâne, il se demanda tout d'abord ce qu'il faisait allongé sur un lit à baldaquins. Aux dernières nouvelles, il résidait au Devil's Nest et sa chambre était… médiocre. Alors, que… ?

C'est l'apparition de deux têtes, l'une brune l'autre blonde, entrées dans son champ de vision, qui le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il aurait bien hurlé, mais il se souvenait encore de récente gifles, se contentant donc d'un regard noir. Regard noir qui fut accueilli par de larges sourires et une pluie d'étoiles roses qui l'envoya retomber sur le lit, enseveli sous le poids des petites étoiles qui pourtant auraient dû être immatérielles.

Alex, juste derrière, retint un rire et attrapa ses sœurs jumelles, les poussant en dehors de la pièce.

- Père et Mère vous ont pourtant prévenues qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec monsieur le psychopathe. N'oubliez pas qu'il est fragile.

Dans le fond, Kimblee qui essayait de faire un nœud coulant avec la corde pour tenir les rideaux du lit à baldaquins. Dommage qu'Alex est arrivé à temps pour l'empêcher de se pendre.

* * *

Kimblee apprit bien vite qu'il ne tiendrait sûrement pas trois semaines avant de péter un boulon, non. Déjà qu'il avait faillit se pendre au bout de deux heures…

- Allons, répondez-donc, Monsieur Kimblee. Ne soyez pas timide.

Mais là… là… C'était limite s'il n'arrivait plus à se retenir d'hurler.

- Nous n'allons pas vous appeler « Monsieur Kimblee » durant ces trois semaines, poursuivit la doyenne Armstrong. Allons, quel est votre prénom ?

Notre psychopathe-victime préféré laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, avant qu'une poigne colossale ne le force à se retenir droit. Il en aurait lâché un couinement pour sa pauvre épaule.

- Voyons Mère, il ne faut pas le brusquer, il semble encore sous le choc… Son prénom est Zolf, si ça mémoire est bonne.

Le pauvre Zolf dû maudire l'âme d'Alex une bonne centaine de fois, durant le repas qui suivi. En effet, les deux jumelles (assises de part et d'autre de lui pour empêcher toute tentative de fuite) n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder et de chantonner son nom. Si ça continuait comme ça, elles allaient finir par lui faire un câlin et IL AVAIT HORREUR DES CÂLINS, bordel. Surtout qu'un certain enfoiré ne manquait aucune occasion pour lui en faire… Tout d'un coup, il regrettait, ce grand con.

_A plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans le bureau d'un généralissime où on l'avait laissé, Greed éternua._

- Bien, maintenant que le repas est terminé… Cher Zolf, connaissez-vous l'histoire de l'un des fameux membres de la famille Armstrong, qui…

L'alchimiste Ecarlate en aurait bien cogné sa tête contre la table, s'il n'y avait pas eu son assiette devant lui, l'empêchant de renouveler son geste. Il dû donc subir le récit du doyen Armstrong, les deux jumelles de part et d'autre de lui, Alex qui rayonnait… Des gouttes de sueur coulèrent lentement le long de son cou lorsqu'il remarqua Catherine regardant fixement dans sa direction. Il DEVAIT s'échapper, où il aurait peur pour sa pauvre vie.

Un « maman » aurait été de circonstances. Mais Kimblee n'avait plus de maman, et c'était sa faute d'ailleurs. Bien fait pour lui, na.

* * *

Lorsqu'il pu enfin se lever de table, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il pu remarquer non sans désespoir qu'il avait dû subir QUATRE HEURES d'écoute… Mais maintenant, le silence, enfin…

Enfin presque. Il y avait toujours Alex qui l'accompagnait à sa chambre.

- Je sais que je vais paraître stupide, mais pourquoi me suivez-vous ?

- Même si vous allez prendre une douche, je me dois de vous surveiller.

Une étoile rose alla percuter Zolf à la tempe, ce qui le fit grogner, avant qu'il ne s'en prenne une galaxie d'autres et ne tombe par terre, Alex s'étant arrêté.

- Vous avez des problèmes de mobilité ?

Il lui en aurait mit son poing dans la figure, s'il ne s'appelait pas Alex Louis Armstrong, et s'il ne venait pas de lui renvoyer une étoile, histoire de bien l'achever.

* * *

Kimblee entra sous la douche et régla le robinet sur l'eau chaude, histoire de bien apprécier la brûlure et d'espérer un nuage de vapeur, empêchant toute vue de sa personne. Mais… le seul problème, c'était qu'il se trouvait dans la salle de bain principalement utilisée par des membres de la famille Armstrong… D'où la seule présence d'eau froide.

Un hurlement se fit entendre dans toute la maison, tandis qu'Alex se retournait par pudeur et, surtout, pour rire en paix.

Kimblee l'apprit avec une certaine appréhension ce jour-là : une douche froide c'est pus agréable avant d'aller dormir. Ouais mais quand même, dormir dans une pièce fermée à clef, avec impossibilité de sortir par la fenêtre puisqu'il était au deuxième étage…

Ce séjour commençait mal.

- Qu'on me passe une corde, par pitié…

_Bien loin de là, Martel hurlait de joie sans savoir pourquoi.

* * *

_

Chapitre court, certes. Mais Kimblee est arrivé en fin de matinée... Le prochain chapitre sera plus complet :)  
Tout partage d'idées accepté xD


	3. Quand l'auteur est fan d'Astérix

Le soleil fit son apparition à l'horizon, éclaircissant le paysage et engouffrant quelques rayons entre les volets des maisons où tout le monde dormait. Tout le monde ? Non. Un petit village peuplé d'irréductibles gaulois résiste encore et toujours à l'envahiss… _**ZBAM**_.

**_Deuxième jour_**

Ou

_«__** Alex est tombé dans la potion magique étant petit. **__»_

Ou encore…

_**Mais arrêtez l'auteur !**_

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, sans aucun bruit. Des pieds menus se déplacèrent, portant leur propriétaire. Un objet lourd se posa sur le sol, à coté du lit, en silence. Les pieds quittèrent le sol.

Catherine entama une sonate pour piano alors que Kimblee se réveillait en sursaut et en hurlant.

- MARTEL, SORS DE MA CHAMBRE !

_Quelque part, très loin, somnolant dans le bain à bulles de son hôtel quatre étoiles, Martel éternua°._

- Bonjour Zolf, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi.

Kimblee lança un drôle de regard à la galaxie d'étoiles roses au-dessus lui. Il commençait à peine à apercevoir Alex lorsqu'il hurla, la tête de Catherine entrant dans son champ de vision.

- … Catherine, je t'avais dit de ménager le pauvre alchimiste. Il est très fragile, tu sais.

- Je suis désolée…

- Je te pardonne, allons.

Accroupi derrière son lit, Kimblee regardait, méfiant, les deux Armstrong rayonner d'étoiles roses. Mal lui en prit, la galaxie lui tomba dessus, l'assommant sur le coup.

- Bien, poursuivit notre Alex préféré sans prendre garde au psychopathe à terre, aujourd'hui est une journée chargée : il faut coiffer notre pensionnaire, l'habiller convenablement et l'emmener manger. On est samedi, c'est aujourd'hui que Louise rentre et…

Décidant de rester en vie, Kimblee interrompit le seul fils Armstrong en levant bêtement le doigt. Après un monologue sur le déroulement de la journée, ponctué de hochements de tête de Catherine et d'envies de suicide subites de l'alchimiste fou, Alex daigna enfin accorder la parole à l'Ecarlate et donc, à l'interrompre. Fichtre.

- Juste pour savoir… C'est qui cette Louise ?

Un silence s'installa.

- Mince alors, nous ne vous avons pas encore parlé de toutes mes sœurs ?

Vu l'énorme sourire qu'arborait l'homme et celui timide qu'affichait sa petite sœur, Kimblee regretta amèrement d'avoir posé cette question.

* * *

Huit heures, heure petit déjeuner chez les Armstrong. Evidemment, cela ne sauta pas aux yeux de notre psychopathe-victime, mais il était déjà huit heures une et rien n'était encore servi. Ze catastrophe mondiale, quoi. Fin du monde. Game over. Dead. Couic. 

**Dn :** Ma narratrice aime expliquer plusieurs fois la même chose.

Roh ça va, hein. On reparlera de ton cas plus tard.

Bref. Donc, tout allait mal, Kimblee était assit à table, entre les deux jumelles, face à Catherine, prêt d'Alex, de sa mère et de son père et RIEN n'était encore sur la table alors qu'il était huit heures DEUX. Comme quoi, ça empire. L'attente se fit donc dans un silence tendu.

…

Tellement tendu que Kimblee commençait à flipper grave.

**Dn :** Lou, surveille ton langage, c'était pas écrit dans le script.

Si j'veux, _Stupid._

**Dn :** …

Aha. Bref… J'aime dire bref. Bon, Kimblee commençait à avoir la peur de sa vie, pire que la fois où Tucker au bar avait dit qu'il l'adorait. Pire que la fois où Greed avait voulu qu'il joue avec lui au scrabble. Pire que la fois où il avait aperçu Archer pour la première fois. Pire que le jour où il avait failli s'exploser, celui où il avait saigné du nez en regardant une fille, celui où sa grand-mère l'avait battu à coup de rouleaux à pâtisserie, celui où… Nan, pas celui où il avait vu Armstrong débouler pour l'attraper. Ca, c'est indétrônable. C'est sûr, voir un colosse grand, baraqué comme pas deux, avec une houppette blonde sur le devant courir vers toi, la cape volant au vent…

**Dn :** … Eh, on est pas dans SuperArmstrong, là.

… J'm'embrouille.

Bref (again). Le silence tendu finit heureusement par se détendre et se désilenciser, vu que quelqu'un entra dans la pièce en poussant un chariot sur lequel semblaient reposer plein de plats. Kimblee fut à peine surpris de remarquer que la jeune fille qui le poussait était blonde et rayonnait d'étoiles roses.

_Louise Katia Armstrong._

Si les prénoms vous plaisent pas, vous n'avez qu'à en proposer, on se fera un plaisir de les utiliser. Bref, Louise c'était elle, cette fille aux cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, cheveux coiffés en couettes avec une minuscule mèche caractéristique de la famille lui tombant sur le front.

- Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu un problème avec le repas…

Elle posa sa main sur l'un des couvercles et l'enleva.

Louise Katia Armstrong. Cuisinière de tous les plats existants et inexistants dans un restaurant où les étoiles rentrent plus sur le panneau qui indique le nom. Sisi.

La mâchoire de Kimblee se décrocha devant une telle odeur merveilleuse. Parce que c'est pas permis, c'est trop pour un petit déjeuner.

- Eh bien… bon appétit ?

La petite Louise, toute timide qu'elle était, posa les plats sur la table sous l'œil ravi et habitué de sa famille ainsi que devant l'air de débile sidéré de Kimblee. Si Kimblee ne tue pas l'auteur avant la fin de cette fic, il faudra s'inquiéter.

**Dn :** … T'es pas obligée de lire tout le script, hein…

Mais si, roh. Et d'ajouter ma touche personnelle aussi.

Louise finit par s'asseoir non loin de Kimblee, avant que l'on ne le lui présente.

- C'est notre pensionnaire, nous devons le garder afin de le rééduquer. Il est assez impulsif et colérique, voir un peu suicidaire, mais on s'en sort.

- S'en sortir quelque soit l'impasse est une technique transmise de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong !

Et les deux hommes de la famille se levèrent pour rayonner, le fils enleva sa chemise. Ouh yeh, ça brille. Sortez les lunettes de soleil distribuées à l'entrée.

Pendant que vous regardez les hommes Armstrong rayonner, j'attire votre attention sur Kimblee qui tentait de s'étrangler avec la nappe. Il est tombé bien bas, notre psychopathe adoré.

- Allons monsieur Zolf, ne faites pas la tête…

Les grands yeux de Catherine ont de quoi traumatiser un alchimiste fou. Sisi. Même moi ils m'ont donné des envies de meurtres.

**Dn :** Lou est jalouse.

Ouais, d'ab… NAN JSUIS PAS JALOUSE !

**Dn :** …

… Bref, Catherine lui faisait les grands chibi eyes, ce qui lui donnait envie de fuir, Amélie et Félicie le regardaient avec un grand sourire « c'est pour mieux te manger mon enfant ». Autant dire que les chances que Kimblee se pende avant la fin de cette fic sont très grandes. On en rajoute une couche ?

Il est mignon, pour un méchant garçon.

Oui, Louise s'y mettait aussi. Avec toutes les sœurs qu'a Armstrong, j'ose même pas imaginer le désespoir de mon fou préféré.

…

NOTRE fou préféré, j'partage, oui, roh, bande d'égoïstes.

**Dn :** Un jour, je vais la virer, cette narratrice…

Jamais.

Le petit déjeuner se finit sans incidents notables à part peut-être les trois tentatives de suicide de Kimblee qui avait tenté de se pendre avec sa serviette, de se couper les veines avec son verre et de s'étouffer avec la nourriture trop génialement bonne. On notera qu'il aura bientôt tout expérimenté.

* * *

Après ce petit déjeuner et ces tentatives de suicide, notre psychopathe préféré adoré fut emmené dehors, dans le grand jardin de la propriété Armstrong. Petit instant « décrochement de mâchoire et yeux globuleux ». 

- La propriété s'étend sur cinq kilomètres, expliqua Armstrongment Alex en rayonnant.

Il fallut cinq minutes accordées à Kimblee pour s'en remettre, après quoi il demanda bêtement :

- Et on va faire quoi, ici ?

Un grand sourire et une galaxie d'étoiles roses lui tombèrent dessus, le contraignant à se laisser aplatir.

- Nous allons vous faire courir sur toute la propriété, allons !

Voilà donc d'où sortaient les menottes les accrochant ensemble.

- Ah… aha… ahaha…

Et Alex Louis partit vite, forçant Kimblee à le suivre pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

- MAIS CA VA DURER COMBIEN DE TEMPS ?!

- Nous allons faire un tour, nous serons de retour pour le déjeuner. La semaine prochaine, nous en ferons deux.

Kimblee se retint de pleurer comme il put. Mais ça, c'est juste parce qu'il sait qu'on raconte tout.

- J'la buterai, cette auteur à la con…

Allons savoir pourquoi les pieds d'Alex partent aussi loin en arrière et pourquoi il a rayonné au lieu de s'excuser de lui avoir mis son pied dans la figure.

* * *

Midi, l'heure du repas. L'heure de tenter cinq nouvelles fois de se suicider avec la nappe, la serviette, le couteau, la fourchette, le verre et de se faire sauver par Amélie et Félicie qui trouveraient dommage que le mignon petit Zolf il s'en aille. 

- JE NE SUIS PAS MIGNON !

Rire discret général. Kimblee écarlate ça doit être mignon, sisi. Si que ça doit l'être, j'te dis.

Les tentatives de suicide n'ayant pas abouti ce midi là, nous allons pouvoir passer à l'après-midi…

- Pitié… Qu'on me passe une corde…

Un rire suivit cette remarque. Décidément, le doyen Armstrong s'amusait bien.

* * *

L'après-midi débuta par une visite de la maison, et Kimblee ne put trouver AUCUNE issue de secours qui lui permettrait de s'échapper. Sa seule issue à lui resta donc le suicide, Amélie et Félicie auront beaucoup de boulot pour les semaines à venir. Bien fait pour lui. 

Après avoir passé le reste de sa journée à visiter, vint enfin l'instant béni où il pu se jeter sur son lit, à bout de forces. Car oui, la maison des Armstrong elle est grande, et pas qu'un peu, par Toutatis !

**Dn :** … on vient de regarder un dessin animé. Désolée.

… Bref. Kimblee se laissa donc tomber sur le lit et jeta un regard noir à Alex qui rayonnait, tout en lui demandant quel était le programme du lendemain.

- Demain ? Oh, rien, juste Olivia qui vient pour ses vacances.

Kimblee eut sans doute raison de s'inquiéter pour sa vie, son amour propre, son moral et ses cheveux. Allez comprendre.

**Ze end of ze samediday.

* * *

**

° _Oui, Martel a profité de la séparation des membres du Devil's Nest pour s'installer dans un hôtel. Quel choix judicieux._

_Je tiens aussi à éclaircir certaines choses. Ce n'est pas à cause d'une sortie d'un certain film que je pars comme ça en live. C'est juste qu'après avoir mis « tout le monde », j'ai eu un flash. Une sorte de vision genre « Non Alex Louix, tu es tombé dedans quand tu étais petit ! »… Oui, j'ai aussi pensé à aller me faire interner._

_Vous pouvez reviewer pour proposer des noms pour les soeurs si vous trouvez que les miens sont affreux. Juste des noms, pas de caractéristiques sinon je prends pas. Désolée._


End file.
